Fever of the Heart
by Janelle
Summary: Bailey is very ill and Sam "nurses him back to health"


Disclaimer: Profiler is not mine. No harm intended.. etc, etc. 

Rating: 

Classification: SABER 

A FEVER OF THE HEART   
by Janelle 

Atlanta was sick. Very sick. A new strain of flu had decimated the population. Hospitals were full, schools were half empty and a record number of employees were calling in sick. It was too late now to do anything but treat the symptoms. Those lucky few who had received flu shots seemed to be immune. The rest of the population was not so lucky. 

"Where's Bailey?" Sam Waters entered the VCTF Command Center and was immediately concerned. Her boss and friend, Bailey Malone, was always the first to arrive. He was always sitting there, coffee in hand, going over the latest case files, long before the rest of the team arrived.   
"He's got the flu, Sam." It was Grace Alvarez, the team's crack forensics expert. "He called a little while ago - sounded lousy. You know he must really be sick to stay home. Bailey never takes time off." 

Sam's face registered her concern. Bailey was alone and sick. She knew he must be feeling really terrible to have called in and admitted that he was sick. "Grace, I think I'll go over to his place and check on him." 

Grace raised her eyebrow at her "You know, Bailey, he won't want anyone to fuss over him. He'll be mad." 

"Well, he'll have to get over it." Sam picked up her bag and headed for the door. 

-------------------------------------------------- 

Bailey felt lousy. He hated being sick. "Damn it! I don't have time for this," he thought angrily. "I need to get to work." He attempted to sit on the side of his bed. His body ached and his head was swimming. He knew he must have a fever and should probably get up and take something. But he just felt too weak to move. He slumped back down on his bed, curling into the fetal position and wishing he were dead. He usually slept in the raw and last night had been no exception. His naked body was soaked with sweat… sheets too. God, he felt miserable. 

------------------------------------------------ 

Sam eased her car into Bailey's driveway and walked up to his door. She knew he would be furious with her for coming over but she didn't care. Bailey was her friend and… she cared for him very much. More than she wanted to admit. She couldn't bear the thought of him all alone and sick. He needed her help and he was going to accept it - like it or not! She used the door key that Bailey had given her for emergencies and let herself in. 

"Bailey?" she called out upon entering. Silence. She had been to his home before and knew the general layout. She walked down the hallway towards his bedroom. "Bailey?" She paused when she reached the door to his room. Bailey was laid out on his bed - curled on his side with part of the sheet covering his body. His chest was bare and appeared to be wet with sweat. His eyes were closed and she guessed that he had fallen asleep again. Not sure how to proceed, she coughed and cleared her throat and tried to make enough noise to make her presence known… still no response. She walked into his room and over to his bed. She gently sat on the side of his bed and felt of his forehead. He was burning up. His body was glistening with sweat. She took a minute to examine his chest. He was so broad and muscular. She had never seen him like this before… only a glimpse here and there. She allowed herself a good look to take him all in - his strong arms…. the dark chest hair. He really was a gorgeous sight. "Snap out of it," she thought. "You're supposed to be here to help him - not lust after his body." 

"Bailey, do you hear me, Bailey?" she gently stroked his face. 

He finally stirred and rolled over towards the side of the bed where she sat. "Sam! What are you doing here?" he said weakly. 

"Dr. Waters reporting for duty, sir. I heard there was a patient here who needed my attention," she tried to sound cheerful. 

"You shouldn't have come, Sam. I don't want you to get this too." He was concerned for her - as usual. "Not to worry. I was one of the smart ones who took the flu shot. You know, when every one else poo-pooed the idea. Remember?" 

He smiled at her. "I remember. And if you say 'I told you so' you're fired!" 

She laughed and touched his face gently. "Really, Bail. You look like hell. Have you taken anything?" 

"No…I just didn't feel like getting up," he said shyly. He hated to admit his weakness to her. 

"Have you eaten anything?" 

"No, and well, when I tried…" He was too embarrassed to finish so she did it for him. 

"It came right back?" 

"Yeah," he said sheepishly.   
  
"Ok, where's your medicine?" He pointed towards the bathroom. "Be right back." She returned with aspirin and a large glass of water. "Take these and be sure to drink all the water. You don't want to get dehydrated." 

"Yes doctor," he smiled at her and did as he was told. 

She felt of the sheets. They were soaked with sweat. "Bailey, I need to freshen up your bed. Where do you keep the clean sheets?" 

He pointed towards the hall. 

"Ok, we need to get you up and I'll make the bed." 

"Sam, you don't have to…"   
"Doctor's orders!" She was enjoying this. 

"Come on. You can sit in the chair for a minute." 

"But, Sam…" He didn't know how to tell her that he was naked. "Can you hand me my robe, please?" 

Sam looked at his face and suddenly was aware of his condition. She blushed hotly. "OK….I'll be right back," she said and handed him his red bathrobe. 

She went out into the hall to find the sheets and tried not to think of Bailey's naked body only a few feet from her. She was having more of a reaction than she would have anticipated. 

When she returned Bailey was sitting on a wing chair by the side of the bed. He watched her as she busied herself with changing his sheets. He smiled as he watched her. It was such an intimate thing - changing his sheets. He loved it that she was here. That she was taking care of him. He loved her so much. It was even worth feeling this bad to have her here like this. He sighed without realizing it. 

"Are you alright?" she had heard him. 

"Yeah…just tired." 

"Ok sir. Your bed is ready. Into bed with you!" 

He smiled ruefully. How he wished she was saying that to him under different circumstances. 

"Ok, doc. Anything you say," as he climbed back into bed. This time leaving his robe on. 

"How I wish that was true," Sam thought to herself. "I'd tell you to move over and let me in there with you." Instead, she said "Try to get some rest, Bailey. I'm going to go fix you some broth." 

He made a face. 

"You need to get something down. Don't argue with your doctor. I'll be right back" she smiled and walked out of the room. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Sam made herself busy in the kitchen… found some bullion and started to heat the water. She tried not to think of her patient in the next room… of how sexy he looked with his hair all sweaty and falling over his face… of his body… And how good it looked… and of what was under that red robe... 

Bailey tried to get back to sleep but he couldn't stop thinking of Sam. His body couldn't stop either. "Damn it," he thought. He cock was so hard it hurt… he wanted her more than he had ever wanted another woman… loved her more too. If only things could be different… if only they weren't just boss and employee… friends… if only she could think of him as a man… a man who loved her... 

------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sam made a tray up with the soup and some fruit juice. She knew that he needed to force fluids. She tapped on the outside of his room before entering. "Your meal is served, sir," she smiled and walked over to his bed. 

Bailey pushed himself up into a sitting position. He really didn't feel like any soup - but Sam had gone to so much trouble - he would try for her.   
He picked up the spoon and tried it. "Not bad. I didn't know you were such a good cook," he smiled. 

"There's a lot you don't know about me," she smiled back mischievously. 

"Oh, I see. Hidden talents, huh?" he was teasing her now. 

"That's right. You have no idea what I could do for you." She blushed almost immediately as the words left her mouth. What had possessed her to say that - she wondered. 

"Maybe you could show me sometime," he said softly. Was he reading more into what she just said? He wondered. Or was she just kidding around? 

Bailey finished the broth and Sam removed the dishes to the kitchen. When she looked back, Bailey had drifted off again. She went back to the living room and left him to sleep. Sitting down on his sofa, she soon drifted off herself. 

She awoke with a start. She heard Bailey's voice - crying out - she couldn't make out the words but he sounded like he was in pain. She rushed into his room. Bailey was thrashing back and forth on the bed - his eyes closed and his bed clothes soaked again with sweat. Sam went to him "Bailey, wake up, Bailey!" She touched his shoulder and tried to shake him awake. His skin was very hot to the touch - his fever was back.   
  
His eyes fluttered and he came too "Sam? God Sam… I feel so bad." He looked at her with pleading eyes. She touched his forehead - he was burning up. 

"Bailey, we need to get you in a cool bath - to bring your temperature down." She knew that a high fever was nothing to take lightly. "I'll go and draw it. Just try to be still, Bail" She went into his bathroom and began to fill the tub with cool water. "How am I going to get him in there?" she wondered. Well, maybe he would be able to make it on his own. She returned to the bed. "Bailey, can you stand up?" 

" I think so." He rolled to a sitting position and tried to rise. Sam supported him and he was able to stand up. He was shaky but he was standing. She put her arm around his shoulder and helped him into the bathroom. He leaned against the sink and she checked the bath - it was full and she turned off the water. "Ok, Bailey. I'm going to leave you. You can get in alright, can't you?" 

" Sure," he smiled. "I'm not that far gone yet." 

She wondered. "I'll be right outside if you need me, ok?" 

"Ok, Sam. Don't worry." But she was worried. He was so hot… What if the tub didn't work? She would have to call Grace for advice. After all, she was a doctor, even if most of her patients were dead. 

She called Grace while Bailey was in the bath. "What if the bath doesn't work?" she asked her friend. "Then, you better get him to the hospital, Sam. A high fever can be very dangerous." 

"I know. And he is just burning up."   
  
"Let me know after he gets out - take his temperature and give me a call. OK?" 

"Ok."   
  
Grace could hear the concern in Sam's voice. "Don't worry, Sam. You're doing the right thing. He's in good hands."   
  
"Thanks, Grace." She hung up the phone and walked back to Bailey's room… 

The door to the bath was open but she didn't dare look in. She changed his sheets again. And freshened up his bed. She really was enjoying taking care of him… fussing over him. It felt so natural… so right. She was lost in her thoughts of Bailey when the quiet was shattered by a large crash. "Bailey!" she rushed to the bathroom - the source of the sound. Bailey was lying naked on the bathroom floor - face down. He had obviously fallen while trying to get out of the bathtub. Sam knelt down besides him and cradled his head. "Oh, Bailey, what happened? Are you alright?" 

He looked up at her weakly. "I tried to get out and I felt so dizzy… my head… I guess I fell, Sam." He looked at her sheepishly. They were both aware of his nakedness. Sam thought she had never seen a more gorgeous sight. His back and butt looked so hard and muscular. She longed to see the rest of him but she tried to focus on helping Bailey to his feet.   
Bailey was overcome with embarrassment… and there was nothing he could do about it. He was just too weak to try to get up by himself. 

Sam didn't know where to look. She wanted to stare at him - at his body. But she forced herself to focus on his eyes… his wonderful dark eyes. 

"Can you get up if I help?" she asked him. 

"I... I think so." He started to get up and Sam helped him, placing her arms under his broad shoulders and pulling with all her strength. He was a large man and it was not easy. Eventually, he stood before her - naked. Sam reached for a towel and offered it to him shyly. Bailey wrapped the towel around his loins. Sam knew she couldn't leave him to dry off by himself - he might fall again. "Can… can I help?" Bailey just looked at her… not knowing what to say. Afraid that his body would betray his true feelings. She grabbed a second towel from the counter and slowly dried him off. She couldn't help but take her time. She was enjoying going over his body… his strong back… his huge muscular arms… she loved touching him. Even if it was under these circumstances. Bailey was enjoying it too. He loved her hands on his body - even if it was only to comfort him as a friend. When he was dry, Sam put her arm around him and led him back towards his bed. She could feel the strength of his body as he leaned on hers. She helped him into bed and gently covered him with the fresh sheets. Then, she leaned over and kissed his forehead - checking for fever. He seemed much cooler. 

"How do you feel now, Bail?" 

"Better. I think the soak helped." he smiled up at her. God, how he loved the way she was taking care of him. 

"Ok then, You try to rest." She started to walk towards the door. 

"Don't leave, Sam. Please." he looked at her with such a sweet, sad, "lost puppy dog" expression. "Stay for a little while." 

"I'll stay as long as you need me, Bailey," her voice tender with concern for him. 

"Then, you may be here a long time," he said softly. "I'll always need you… and I'll always love you." he said the last as almost a whisper… his voice so low… He hadn't planned to say it… but he had and he couldn't take it back. He didn't know what her reaction would be. He prayed that she wouldn't recoil in shock. 

"You do?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

"Yeah…for a long time, Sam. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it - to put you on the spot." he turned away. He couldn't meet her eyes. 

Sam walked back to the bed and sat beside him. She took one of his strong hands in hers and held it lovingly. "Bailey, don't be sorry. I've prayed to hear you say those words. I've wanted to tell you for so long. I love you too." She caressed his strong face and bent down and kissed him tenderly. He gazed at her… his eyes filled with love. Sam pulled his body into her arms and cradled his head to her chest. She quietly stroked his hair and thought how good he felt in her arms. They were both silent for a moment… too overcome with emotion to speak. They just held each other and enjoyed the wonderful sensations of each other's bodies. Then Bailey broke the silence… 

"Sam?"   
"Yes, Bail?" 

"If it took having the flu to bring us together… it was worth it. It was worth feeling that bad to feel this good." 

Sam laughed and kissed his hair. "I love you so." 

He turned his face up towards her "Then, you'll stay awhile? You won't leave me?" his voice a soft plea. 

"I'll never leave you again, Bail. I promise." 

The end.   



End file.
